Between Love & Hate
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: If Edward is the human bloodsucker who turned Bella into vampire. Bella hated him more than her life. But can her hate be changed into love or change Edward? Or they will hate each other forever? See Edward in a different view. Pls RR.


After long moments of pain Bella opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the hard, cold floor. She touched her skin- hard as stone, eyes red as blood & felt extraordinary strength in her body. Her throat was dry for the thirst for blood. She remembered the last night when she was returning home from Angelina's house attacked by a strange creature looked like human. Then the unbearable pain & now a strange feeling in her body.

Someone entered into the room- the creature of the last night. He was gorgeous & looked like human but he wasn't. he tried to touch Bella & smiled 'I'm Edward. Welcome to the world of vampires.'

Bella leaped back 'You are the creature of last night!' she hissed.

Edward smiled with his pearly white teeth 'Yes, I've made you one of us. Now join me & be my wife. We'll hunt together & make love.' Her voice was smooth like velvet. But Bella was burning with anger 'For you I've lost my family. I hate you, the filthy blood sucker.' She sat down on the floor covering her face but she wasn't able to cry.

But her unbearable thirst for blood made her hunt with Edward. The first night they went in the poorest area of the town. She hated the barbaric blood sucking process. Her heart was filled more & more hate for Edward. She always hated him for making her a vampire. But Edward made her to hunt with her & made love with her. Everything was so unbearable that Bella sometimes wanted to kill herself.

But Edward noticed that Bella wasn't like other vampires. She hated human blood. When he made his barbaric feast with human blood Bella threw him such look of hate that made him to think of killing human for second time. Bella always tried to keep distance with him with the clear hate in her eyes. But Edward felt the unstoppable attraction towards her. For the first time in his life he began to admire her grace, her beauty, her thoughts & her difference. He was in love with her. The more she hated him the more he fell in love with her.

Bella also noticed Edward's sudden change. She found him more kind & tolerable. But still she hated him for murdering many innocent people. She met a group of vampires who lived on animal blood. She decided to follow their paths. Now it was her turn to change Edward.

Once they went to the hunt together. Before Edward was more interested in the search for poor victims but now he was more interested in gazing into Bella's eyes. He wanted to tell her something but he couldn't.

That night Bella hunted a mountain lion. Edward was watching her with interest.

'Try some?' Bella asked. Edward happily joined her 'It's not bad.' He smiled.

From that day Bella noticed that Edward lost his interest in human blood. He was more interested to follow Bella. Once Bella pretended of attacking a human but Edward stopped her 'What are you doing?' he freed the human from her.

Bella looked into his eyes. May be he had some human heart still inside him behind his hard vampire skin.

Bella could feel this change. She knew that Edward was waking up from the deep sleep of the false. Now she could feel a strange feeling towards him too. She realized that she was in love with him too.

The moon was shining bright above their heads. Two vampires were walking together. Suddenly Bella spoke 'You are changed, Edward.'

'Do you like me now?' Edward looked anxiously into her eyes 'Tell me you don't hate me anymore.'

'No' Bella stepped nearer 'I've discovered the new Edward behind the false one.'

Edward smiled at last 'I know that. The more you hated me the more I loved you.'

Then he warped her in his tight embrace. They uttered no more words except loosing them in a passionate kiss of true love. The moon was shining bright above their heads.

**It's my last story for Twilight.**

**I'll happy if you kindly let me know your opinions through your REVIEWs.**


End file.
